


A Different Means to Communicate

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader is a Legend, Reader-Insert, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: Like the rumors say, Bloodhound is a jack of all trades.





	A Different Means to Communicate

"Take your time,"

The hunter's voice calmed the tremors coursing through your hands as you failed to sign another word. While you were growing increasingly frustrated, it was a mystery how Bloodhound had the patience of a saint right now.

The two of you sat across from each other, (e/c) eyes staring into the vacuous lenses of their mask. Balling your hands into tight fists, you inhaled sharply and clicked your tongue to voice a silent response. _Fine._

If you had been born without a voice; you would've been much more fluent at sign language, but due to an...unfortunate run-in with Caustic and his gas canisters, you were left permanently speechless.

"Do not worry. It will be get easier...Now, watch closely." they brought a gloved finger up to the mouth part of their mask slowly, waiting for you do to the same. You carefully mimicked the gesture and tilted your head to the side to ask if that was it.

"Now, move your fingers like this-" Bloodhound instructed calmly as they moved the rest of their fingers, creating a fluttering motion while trailing their hand down their chin. As you began to trail your own hand down your chin, a padded hand caught your wrist and held it in place.

You furrowed your brows in confusion. You were doing it right..."Like this," they repeated in a softer tone.They led your hand towards your mouth again, "Finger..." Bloodhound clasped their other hand around yours, making your pointer finger press again your lips.

"Flutter and down," they played with your digits to recreate the fluttering movements as they guided your hand down your chin. Your cheeks heated up once you realized that you had, in fact, missed a step. A low, muffled chuckle came from the hunter. "Very good."

The simple words made your heart leap happily. You finally signed something! Opening and closing your mouth, you tried to ask what it meant. Bloodhound only shook their head, "After this word, I will. I promise." their amused tone betrayed the stoic expression their mask portrayed. "You will need to stand for this one."

You nodded and scooted out of your chair, pushing the metallic object away and towards the table. Bloodhound rose from their seat as well, towering over you a good few inches. "Ready? This one will be much easier. Like a taktur*." the hunter patted the side of their thigh twice before snapping.

You crouched down in time to avoid the black blur that soared over your head. Bloodhound's pet crow had nestled itself on their shoulder where it stood in all its glory.

"No, no. I did not call for you, sá litli*." they cooed fondly, running a hand over the crow's feathery head. It trilled happily and regarded your with curious eyes. "Repeat after me," Bloodhound executed the gesture again.

You patted your hip twice and snapped your finger. "Excellent." you were praised once more. It did make you feel a little better...

You raised both your brows and placed a hand on your hip. You wanted to know what it meant. "Ah, a promise is a promise." Bloodhound hummed thoughtfully. They approached you and took a hold of your wrist.

_Finger to lips_

_Fluttering fingers_

_Lightly brushing against the chin_

_Downwards_

"That means Blood..." they started.

_One tap on the thigh_

_Then another_

_Raise hand and--_

_Snap fingers_

"H...Hound." the hunter cleared their throat and visibly shifted in place. You let the words sink in for a moment as your mouth parted silently. They'd taught you to say their name...

You blinked. Once. Twice. Much to their dismay, or what you believed to be dismay, you took a step back. "I apologize if what I did was selfis-" they began, only to stop when you started to move your hands.

You placed a finger to your lips before wigging your fingers as you dragged them down your chin. You tapped the same hand against your leg twice and snapped as you grinned. 'Bloodhound.' You repeated the sign again.

'Bloodhound.'

Although you couldn't see their face, you hoped they were smiling as much as you were. What you did next startled the hunter even more. You pulled them into a hug, causing them to freeze up.

"H..Hah, Bloodhound.." they snapped out of their trance and hesitantly wrapped their arms around your frame. The last thing they wanted was to put you in a choke-hold as if you were a wild animal. "We just need a sign for 'Bloth'."

You pressed your tongue to the roof of your mouth and blew, making a series of clicks. "Is that it?" another chuckle rumbled from the hunter. You grinned cheekily and nodded.

Maybe communicating this way wouldn't be so bad...

 

**Author's Note:**

> taktur* means 'rhythm' in Icelandic  
> sá litli* means 'little one' in Icelandic  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Heyo! Just wanted to try writing a Bloodhound oneshot since I recently got the game. Aside from Lifeline, my favorite character would definitely be Bloodhound.


End file.
